ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Darwin Tetrodyne
Darwin Tetrodyne is an Original Character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tetrodyne Chronicles. Appearance R & D Professional Duelist|deck = |ace = Steamtech Baron of Mad Science Steamtech Kozmodry Carbuncle of Mad Science Steamtech Kozmodry Luster Dragun of Mad Science|related = Obi (Duel Spirit Partner) Specs Tetrodyne (Older Brother) Leia Tetrodyne (Twin Sister)|creator = Card Tamer}}Tall and muscular with brown eyes and brown hair, he’s usually wearing a lab coat or a light blue T-Shirt with a small " " on it and jeans and sneakers. When he was a child, he wore much the same, only the shirt had a larger image on it. His Turbo Duel jumpsuit has a futuristic design and its light blue with red markings on it. Young Darwin Tetrodyne Cropped.jpg|Young Darwin Turbo Duelist Darwin Tetrodyne Cropped.jpg|Turbo Duelist Darwin Personality Level-headed and even tempered, he’s the most easygoing of the three. Often acts as a mediator between his brother and sister when they fight. Deeply loves his family. Background/History He was born and raised in New Domino City with his siblings. His older brother, Specs Tetrodyne, was sent on a business trip but vanished, and shortly thereafter a mass global disappearance occurs. He and his twin sister Leia Tetrodyne try to locate him unsuccessfully for seven months, then they detect an energy signature like the one that appeared during the mass disappearance in , which they both realize was much smaller a week ago. They investigate, and Darwin winds up at the , were he meets Zuzu Boyle and learns about the . Yuya Sakki then arrives, followed by an angry Leia, where then learn that, after a misunderstanding, Leia and Yuya had a Turbo Duel, one that Leia lost, and Leia then calms down after Yuya apologizes. Afterwards, Yuya explains the Duel in his mind to them and introduces Leia and Darwin to . Relationships Obi, the "Steamtech Kozmodry Carbuncle of Mad Science/Steamtech Kozmodry Luster Dragun of Mad Science" Obi is Darwin’s main Duel Sprit partner and best friend. Specs Tetrodyne Darwin has a very strong bond with his older brother, and they are quite close. Darwin also has a bit of a sibling rivalry with him, sometimes irritating one another and having normal sibling squabbles, though not to the extent that Specs does with Leia, with Darwin often acts as a peacekeeper between Specs and Leia. Specs is also somewhat annoyed that Darwin is larger and more muscular than him, despite Specs being older. Leia Tetrodyne Darwin has a very strong bond with his twin sister, and they are quite close. Darwin also has a bit of a sibling rivalry with her, sometimes irritating one another and having normal sibling squabbles, though not to the extent that Leia does with Specs, with Darwin often acts as a peacekeeper between Specs and Leia. Being twins, Leia and Darwin frequently do things together, including getting into trouble and annoying Specs. Deck Steamtech Kozmodry Carbuncle of Mad Science |spells = |traps = |synchro monsters = Steamtech Kozmodry Luster Dragun of Mad Science|xyz monsters = Steamtech Baron of Mad Science}} Category:Characters